


Handjob

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-15
Updated: 2004-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Terry brings Seamus breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Terry Boot/Seamus Finnigan
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Handjob

Seamus stirred gently in his bed as he felt fingers tracing along the back of his hand. Opening his eyes he found Terry sitting next to him a tray of food resting near the center of the bed. 

"Morning, love," Terry said, smiling down at Seamus. His fingers continued to trace random patterns along Seamus' skin.

Seamus glanced up sleepily, "Hmmm? Morning, already? How'd you get in here?"

Terry chuckled, his fingers brushing along the other boy's knuckles. "Ron let me in on his way to breakfast."

Seamus nodded, "Did he try and steal any of the food?"

"He took a piece of bacon, why?" Terry asked, intrigued. He moved his other hand up to run through Seamus' hair, smoothing it out.

"He was headed to breakfast, Terry. He could have waited until he got there. I swear you could feed him for days on end and he'd still be hungry," Seamus replied, tossing aside some of the blanket as he moved to sit up. Terry quickly maneuvered himself to sit behind Seamus, letting the other boy rest against his chest. Seamus smiled up at him and reached for the breakfast tray, settling it over his lap. 

"So you're short one piece of bacon. It isn't the end of the world," Terry replied, wrapping his arms around Seamus' waist. 

Seamus nodded as he took a bite of eggs. "How'd you know I'd be here still?" he asked. 

Terry wrinkled his nose as he heard the difference in voice caused by speaking with a mouth partially filled with food. "I wagered after last night you'd need to sleep in, and I was right. I'm clever like that," he teased. 

Seamus snorted lightly, "What makes you think I was tired last night?"

"It could be the fact that I essentially had to carry you back here as you didn't seem to feel up to walking. Or it could be the fact that I'm just that good," Terry said, planting a light kiss on Seamus' neck.

"Right, keep telling yourself that," Seamus replied, chuckling. He was enjoying teasing Terry back, knowing that if he pressed just the right buttons breakfast could be forgotten about. 

Terry shook his head and gave Seamus an incredulous look, not that he would have been able to see it. "You doubt my skills?"

"I've witnessed them, there's none to doubt," Seamus replied before shoveling a heaping mass of eggs into his mouth.

"What?" scoffed Terry. "Nothing to doubt? I'll show you nothing to doubt!" He took Seamus' unoccupied hand and began massaging it, allowing his fingers to graze teasingly over the skin every so often. 

Seamus relaxed against Terry, continuing to eat his breakfast. He was enjoying the massage and it was one of the most erotic- "Terry, stop, please," Seamus said quietly as he attempted to eat. "You're turning me on."

"I know, that is my reasoning behind this. How turned on are you?" Terry asked, grinning mischievously. He traced his tongue along the shell of Seamus' ear. 

"But I'm trying to eat!" Seamus replied. "And I'm hard, ok? Knock it off so I can finish my meal."

"No way, love. You can keep eating while I keep this up. I mean, I have no skills for you to doubt, therefore this shouldn't be affecting you in the slightest," Terry raised his eyebrow as he continued stroking skin and nails. He allowed his fingers to slip between Seamus', rubbing and stroking and grazing across the skin. He drew feather-light touches across the back of his palm. 

Seamus dropped his fork on the tray, "Terry!" He reached his free hand down, slipping it into the waistband of his pajama pants. 

"I don't think so," Terry whispered. He grasped Seamus' other hand and brought it up to his mouth suckling gently on the fingers while his other hand continued its teasing touches. 

Seamus arched back against Terry, pressing the other boy between the headboard and himself. It was hard not to make the connection between his fingers and his cock in Terry's mouth. He could feel his cock twitching, aching for release, aching to have Terry's warm mouth wrapped around it. He wanted to feel that same tongue, the one that was running languidly between his fingers to be running along the base of his cock. "Oh gods, Terry," he moaned, the combination of skin on skin and tongue on skin bringing him to the edge. 

Terry chuckled around Seamus' fingers and gently nibbled at them, allowing his teeth to graze the skin as he moved the fingers in and out of his mouth. He could feel the muscles in Seamus' body tensing and thus increased his ministrations, allowing his nails to gently scratch across Seamus' hand. Sliding his fingers around so that they tickled the palm. 

"Fuck, Terry," Seamus groaned, "I'm going to fucking come." His mind continued to link his fingers with his cock and he felt his balls contract. 

Terry grinned and sucked hard on Seamus' fingers as though he were swallowing semen, milking a cock for the last drop.

Seamus went limp, looking up at Terry from where his head rest on the other boy's shoulder. "That was amazing," he said, grinning. 

Terry dropped the fingers from his mouth and bent down to kiss Seamus on the lips, his tongue tracing along the part in much the same way it had between the fingers. Breaking the kiss, Terry looked down and chuckled. "Now what was that you were doubting?"

"I never _really_ doubted you," Seamus replied in a smarmy tone. 

Terry snorted, "Right, Seamus. And I'm the Queen of England."

"Really?" Seamus asked, bemused. "Where's your tiara and gown?"

Terry rolled his eyes and ruffled Seamus' hair. "Eat."

"You didn't answer my question," Seams teased, wriggling his eyebrows. 

"Another time. Not today," Terry replied. "Now finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Yes, your majesty," Seamus winked before sitting up again to eat.


End file.
